Our Story
by Iamthatawesome
Summary: The first in my Story series. This is the tale of the Marauders life, and their story. It starts on their first day of school, and ends in their last day of school. From Remus's point of view. See all their pranks, werewolf escapades, and James epically failing at getting Lily to go out with him.


**This is the tale** **of the Marauders life, and their story. From Remus's point of view, it starts at the train station. I am American so anything not British, please correct me on. Also, all the facts might not be correct, but I have my reasons. But please point them out to me just in case I messed up! I own pretty much nothing! Here we go!(:**

"Remus, darling, did you pack underwear?" My mum asked me, "Oh you have a smudge on you face. Where you eating chocolate again? John Lupin did you give him chocolate?" She continued to ramble on.  
"Muuuummmmm" I whined, leaning away from her smudge wiping hands.  
"Leave him alone Livia," My dad said. He just wanted to leave, and ship me off for a while, let me be someone else's problem. He never accepted my 'problem'. Well no one did in my family, but he was the least accepting.  
"Son, remember what we have discussed. You mustn't tell anyone. NO BODY can know. You will be kicked out, and I don't know if we can keep you at home if you are kicked out. Headmaster Dumbledore is risking a lot for you."  
"John! You stop that talk! We are in public!" And I thought she was going I stand up for me there, at least until that last sentence. All she cared about, was appearance, and I had ruined everything for her.  
I looked at my watch, it was only 10, another hour before the train left the station, but so many people were already here. The train was amazing! Unlike anything I had ever seen or read about.  
"Well son, you better be getting on the train." My father replied, clapping me on the shoulder like a normal dad would do to a normal son, not an ashamed dad to a werewolf son.  
"Yes sir." I replied. I was just as ready to get away from them, as they were ready to get away from them. I was tired of being reminded of my failure everyday. Only the teachers would know. I hugged my mum and dad and set off for the train. Once on the train, I found an empty compartment, got my copy of Hogwarts: A History out, and loaded my trunk up. I quickly looked at my watch, still 40 minutes left until the train left the station. I sat by the window, and buried my nose in the book. It wasn't very interesting but I wanted I learn more about Hogwarts. Plus it was the only book I owned that I haven't read.  
It was getting hard to read from all he noise that everyone was making outside. I looked at my watch once again, only 10 more minutes until the train left the station. I heard the compartment door slide open.  
"Can we sit here? All the other compartments have people in them." A boy with black hair and glasses said. There was another boy behind him who was sightly taller, and had black, shaggy hair, and charcoal eyes with a glint of mischief in them.  
"Oh yeah, sure! No problem," I said to them. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
"I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter." The boy with shaggy hair said. I stuck my hand out to shake theirs.  
"So what house do you think you will be in?" James asked us after Sirius and himself had gotten settled.  
"Oh Gryffindor! Nothing would upset my parents more!" Sirius exclaimed boomingly.  
"I want to go to Gryffindor too!" James said happily. Are they going to talk like this the whole way? I sure hope not. My dad didn't say I couldn't have friends, but he did say I couldn't get close to anyone. I felt something taping me in the shoulder.  
"Hey mate? You in there?" James said as he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Yeah sorry! I zoned out. I didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. Really there was a full moon this Saturday and I was zoning out because of it.  
"Well what house do you think you will be in? We both think we will be in Gryffindor!" James exclaimed.  
"Oh probably Ravenclaw, like my father," I said. I don't want to be in Ravenclaw, but I do share my love of books and knowledge with that house. "Just not Slytherin."  
"My whole family has been in Slytherin." Sirius said glumly.  
"Whoa! Are you serious?"  
"Why of corse I'm Sirius! We have ready met, remember? You're James, and he's Remus." Sirius said while laughing. He has a strange laugh, more like a bark. His joke was pretty funny though so I laughed along while James scowled.  
I reached for my book which was sitting on the seat beside me. I checked my watch. At least two and half more hours to go. Wonderful. Apparently I had been too engrossed I'm my book to notice the trolley went by, so I was completely shocked when a chocolate frog jumped on my book, and then jumped on my nose. James and Sirius thought it was the funniest thing ever.  
"Great shot!" Sirius said, and high-fived James. Great, they are pranksters, I thought to myself sarcastically. Even though they did slightly annoy me, they were pretty cool.  
"What class are you most excited about? Sirius asked us after a while of silence.  
"Defense against the Dark Arts," I said excitedly. " I can't wait to learn to cast spells and about all the creatures!"  
"I can't wait for that either! Then I will know how to fight all my family!" Sirius said gleefully.  
"All your family?" James asked.  
"Yep! There all evil, the lot of them. All Slytherins too! Except Andy,she's not evil. But she was disowned because she's married a muggleborn."  
"She was disowned?" I asked unbelievably. My dad always talked about disowning me because of my 'condition'.  
"Yeah. I always liked Andromeda the best too." He said looking gloomily.  
"I'm sorry mate." I said to him. I know what it is like to be an outcast. Trust me, not fun.  
"Anyone up for exploding snap?" James asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sure!" Me and Sirius said at the same time. We laughed and started the game. We didn't play for very long because we remembered we had to put on our robes. After we were all ready, we could tell we didn't have very long left, mostly because of the things that James's dad had told him to look for. About five minutes later the train pulled into the station, and the three of us hurried to get out of the compartment.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A giant man yelled. "C'mon now! Follow me!" We followed him around a corner and altitude further. "And yer be seein' Hogwarts in jus' a moment."  
If I had thought the train was amazing, it had nothin in Hogwarts itself. It was huge and lights from it seemed to light up the world. I had no idea how tall it was. It looked like it could come right out of the Muggle fairy tales my mum used to tell me when I was younger.  
"C'mon now! Inter the boats. No more'n four to a boat." He yelled. James, Sirius, and I all scrambled into a boat. A second later and small boy climbed in behind us. "Everyone in? Hurry up, right then, FORWARD!" I shouted the last part with a booming voice, or at least more booming the usual. The boat started to move forward like they had a mind of their own.  
"You know there's a giant squid in the lake?" Sirius said, with a gilt of mischief in his eye, scarring the boy who's name I didn't know.  
"We wouldn't want to fall in!" James said, rocking the boat.  
"No, we wouldn't want to get eatin!" Sirius said with fake seriousness. And at that moment our boat flipped over. And also at that moment, I could have killed them both, well not killed, but maimed them for sure. Hagrid came over in his boat, and helped us into ours.  
"You boys better be careful. Don't wan' yer in to much trouble!" He said as he laughed at us. It only took a few more minutes after the boat started to move again, to get to shore. Hagrid led us up to and inside the castle. "Now we hav' to wait for Prfesser McGonagall."


End file.
